ourfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabris
Tabris is the seventeenth and final angel to come into existance. However the rest of his kind are left wondering about him and speculate how he actually came to be. God was far deep into his slumber by the time Tabris came around, which was only forteen years ago. He was born on New Years Day on the year 2000 A.D. Because of his unknown origins, almost all of the angels are very cautious of him and it has left him with little friends. Fortunately some angels believe he always existed and is completely the same as them, and so are indifferent or friendly towards the angel who called himself "the angel of free will". Ancient History Up until the year 2000, Tabris did not exist, at least not in this current form. What the angels do not know is that their new brother is actually a reincarnation of Adam himself. Tabris' body, which has no alternate form, is home to Adam's soul which, with a sudden surge of power the new millennium brought, had manifested itself in the form of this new angel. At every millenia the Earth undergoes a drastic, and unseen change; it is a time where supernatural powers are at their highest. Adam, whilst in embryo form, had been absorbing this so that he could one day come back; in turn he limited and kept demons below Earth, who would have to wait until the next millenia to gain enough power to break free from their earthly prison. And so, after six millenia spent as nothing more than an embryo, Adam had maniftested itself into a brand new form, unbeknowest to all angels. Modern History Tabris has only been alive for fourteen years, but in that time he's spent his days living in the cold regions of Scandanavia with the Lilin; he cannot gain access to heaven on his own. Though Adam was thought to be the purest of heart, his desires are not to see his children grow up, but instead to bring about their end. This want is projected into Tabris' mind, who has been planning how to do it. His plans cannot even be fathomed by Michael, the angel who takes pride in his knowledge of anything and everything. Because Tabris is actually Adam, who came before Michael, his knowledge does not stretch to him, nor could Ezekiel see any visions to do with their new brother. Tabris remains a complete mystery to everyone and that has caused him to get a lot of enemies who fear him because they do not understand him. Personality He does well to hide his true intentions from those around him, and often appears oblivious and almost stupid, as if he doesn't know anything about the Lilin. This is nothing more than a charade and he, in fact, has knolwedge exceeding Michael's embedded into his brain. Tabris is highly intelligent and calculative. His desires are hidden behind a childish and innocent demeanour, which isn't always an act, believe it or not. His age can be seen quite clearly in some of the things he does or says. He finds high interest in some things, an interest which could be compared to a human child. There are conflicting sides to Tabris, leaving him quite the difficult angel to understand. Sometimes he can be genuinely nice, whilst other times, completely careless of those around him. This is probably because Adam's corrupt soul inside of him is fighting to regain its original love for things. Abilities Even though Tabris has a high skill set and great amount of power, a lot of his abilities are supressed because he is not 'complete'. Those which are avaliable to him come at a weakened state or with side effects. Adam might have been the most powerful angel, but in his current state, he is the weakest. That is why it's important that he does not merge with his embryo form. Control Over Free Will Tabris' special ability which no other angel has, is his ability to control anyone born of Adam's, free will. This applies to the Lilin and some demons, have they been twisted and corrupt into what they are now. Control means deciding on their speech and actions just by looking at them. Essentially they become an empty shell to be used as a puppet for Tabris. Healing His body can heal at an accelerated rate, even faster than some angels. This also comes with a durability so high that only certain weapons can cut his skin. All supernatural powers will affect him though and take a longer time to heal from. Superhuman Strength Like all angels, Tabris possesses this. Telepathy Tabris can not only communicate by speech with his brothers, but also through his mind. This is actually something all angels possess and can enable them to talk without an enemy hearing. Sedation By placing two fingers on anyone born of Adam's head, Tabris can cause them to go into an unconscious state. This is not unique to Tabris and has been shown by other angels like Michael. Soul Channeling This is where an angel can use energy from souls to empower themselves. Different angels have different requirements and side effects. For Tabris he can use it on anyone born from Adam, but in turn he destroys them and cannot give back the soul, even if it hasn't been used up yet. Other angels are able to take only deceased souls or could return them to those they take it from. Unfortunately for the young angel, this is an unstable power of his and could end up with him being in an immense amount of pain because he cannot handle the extra power. That is why he only uses it in dire circumstances. AT Field All angels and Lilin have this. To angels it is a defensive weapon which can protect them from oncoming attacks. For humans it is what makes them individual. Take away their AT field and they become nothing more than primordial soup .Tabris, upon taking a Lilin's soul, reverts them to this state as he removes their AT field with the soul. Resurrection Some angels and demons do have this ability, where they can bring the dead back to life. However this always ends up in them becoming a 'zombie'. Tabris can bring any Lilin back without this side effect. This ability is not avaliable to Tabris but only Adam. Weaponry Tabris' weapon is a large, two sided, blade which is held in the middle. It is summoned at will, just like with every other angel's weapon, and is unique to him. True Form Tabris is always in the form he was born in, so therefore does not have an alternate appearance. However he does possess the ability to grow eight white wings and have control over the amount shown at any time. The only other angel to possess this many number of wings is Lucifer, but his are black in colour. Destructive White Light For Tabris, the colour is red and white with red being closer to his body and white spanning out from that, finally ending with a red outline and glowing hue. It has the same properties and power as every other angel's. Relationships I'm going to update these when I have a clear idea of who Tabris is fond of and who he isn't. External Links Facebook Profile - https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006104444930 Inspiration from Kaworu Nagisa - http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Kaworu_Nagisa Category:Angels